Not My Mission
by Tamah
Summary: A wise man once told me that "Knowing is half the battle." Too bad the other half is common sense. T for language. This is a one shot, PMD2 fanfic with slight FriendShipping.


Tamah: This is an experiment with writing in first person present. I don't think it's too bad.

* * *

I think this is the only mission I will never be able to complete. I've done everything else, did it all with flying colors. My partner and I, well, we saved the world. Twice. Amazing, isn't it? Every pokemon in Treasure Town- no, the whole fucking world- owe us everything. Without us, life would've been a living hell.

My partner, Arceus bless his soul. He was the bravest and strongest little totodile I've ever known. His name was Seti, and he was my closest friend that I had since I've been a pokemon.

But, he's gone now, and it's only me now. I used to be a human, then a skitty, and now I'm a delcatty. I don't think evolution changed me at all. It didn't change him. He had been a feraligatr.

But, back to the mission. I knew something up about this mission when that pink fuffball Wigglytuff asked me to this mission himself. Alone, with none of my other teammates.

They told me that they had found the raving monster who had been slaughtering the innocent pokemon around these parts. When I say slaughtering, I don't mean making them faint. You see, it appeared that _whoever_ was doing it did it out of the mystery dungeons and did brutally enough to end their lives. So it was a dangerous mission.

Wigglytuff told me that they were hiding out in Drenched Bluff, and that's when I knew there was something up. I mean, seriously, that dungeon was pathetically easy.

Yet I took the mission, anyway. It was my duty, ya know? It wasn't enough that I was a major part in saving the world- fucking twice, nonetheless- I also had to answer to that retarded little bitch's beck and call and go on his wild golduck chases, like that one fucking time he made me go though Dark Crater just to find him a fucking golden apple.

Then when I did missions, he still fucking took ninety percent of my money. How in the fuck was I supposed to live on that? If I was lucky, I could buy an apple with what I got from missions alone. But I'm getting sidetracked, aren't I?

I went through the dungeon, breezed through it, actually, and here I am now, a floor from the end.

I don't want to go any further, because I _know_.  
I know they know.

I'm staring at the stairs that will lead me to my demise.

I've always thought it was convenient that there are stairs like this everywhere.

They know who did it, those crimes, I mean. I know, too. I've always known.

Did I mention that I was there when my partner died? He fell off a ledge during a exploration of Spatial Rift. I was pinned down by a group of pokemon while their outlaw leader made him "walk the plank." They thought it was a fucking riot.  
My memories returned a few days later, the ones before my transformation into a pokemon. The _darker_ ones.

Have you ever realized how bright the sun is?

Or how alien the breeze feels after you've been trapped?

Do you ever wonder how it feels to be paranoid?

But I'm not paranoid, I know that they know. My Dimensional scream tells me so.

The stairs are mocking me.

They're chanting. "Luna, Luna, little Luna. Little Luna, save us, please? Can't save yourself, but please save me!"  
Dammit! I've saved these damn pokemon enough. It was time I got my dues back.

Okay. I'm ready to go down there and confront my fate, my destiny. Whatever you want to call it. Maybe I'll meet Dusknoir in Hell? I'll give him the pain I wasn't able to give him when he deserved it.

I take a deep breath. I wonder how many are waiting for me, down there, past those damn stairs. How many of my so-called friends? I think some of my teammates knew, too, they wouldn't come when Chimecho called anymore.  
I take a step forwards, gingerly. The stairs are slippery. Well, it doesn't surprise me, the place is called Drenched Bluff, after all.

I take in all the feelings, foe the last time, in my mind. I know I'm not going to make it out of here alive.

It's because I know who did it. Wigglytuff knows I know, too, that fucking retarded fluffball bitch. He fucking knows. He fucking knows. . . I don't know how he knows, but he fucking does, that piece of pink shit. I don't even know words nasty enough to fucking describe him.

My feet- no, I mean paws- damn my former humanity! My paws are pulling me to my fate, against my will.

Arceus damn them all to hell! I hope Giratina feasts on their fucking flesh for all eternity! Dammit!

There. I made it. I don't want to look up, I can feel their eyes on me, judging me.

"Luna." his voice floats over to me on the chilly air.

At least I'll die where there's no sun. There's no place like home.

"We've been waiting for you, Luna. Are you not going to even look me in the eyes?"

It's just like the past, if I imagine it, it'll be like just dissolving again. It won't hurt, it'll tickle.

"You knew the whole time, didn't you, Luna." It wasn't a question. He laughs darkly. "You knew the whole time that'd we would find out. Come here Luna, make this easy on yourself."

I am still looking down, towards the ground. I take a shaky step towards them. I don't want a fight.

"You were never very subtle Luna, you could have hidden the evidence better."

True. But, somewhere in my heart, I wanted justice to be served.

I can feel hot tears gathering, half of fear, the other of sadness. I eventually make it over to him.

"Look at me." It was an aggressive order, something I'm not used to hearing from him.

I slowly begin to lift my head. It feels heavy, like it is made of lead. I look into his eyes, death's gaze. Tears spill down my feline cheeks, dripping down my whiskers.

He smiles, not the smile I had grown to love over the years. He pulls me into an awkward kind of hug, my face leaning against him, one of his clawed hands around my neck.

"S- Seti," I whisper, my voice husky with emotion.."Why. . .?" I want to know so much, so many whys were assaulting my brain. Why did he not come back to me? Why did he have to. . . . Do what he did? Why did I try and cover his tracks? Why did I

come here when I knew, I fucking knew that he'd be here?

Why was he the murderer?

Why did I ever love him in the first place?

Why do I love him still?

I knew that last answer. He used to be sweet, innocent, lovable.

"Luna," he says quietly by my ear, "Why did you come here?"

Behind him, I see many of my ex-teammates, watching the little show we are putting on. Many of them have sad expressions on their faces. They're still my friends.

"I- I. . ." I try to say, but he speaks up again.

"You know I will have to kill you."

I nod against his chest, weakly. Arceus, I hope this is painless. Why, why do I have to do this?

"Please, tell me, before I. . . " He doesn't want to do this, that much is obvious.

"I came here," I say softly, "because I wanted to warn you. . . . You're my dearest friend."

I feel his claws at my back. Were they always this sharp? "Is that all?"

Dammit, he knows. He knew the whole time.

"N-no. . . I-I love you. . . That's why. If anyone else went on this mission, you'd be dead. . ."

He tenses up at my confession. "Luna. . . " he groans. I feel his tears hit me as his grip around my neck quickly tightens, and in a few seconds I blissfully black out. The nothingness is soothing.

You know what, I tried.

But, it's just not my mission to complete.


End file.
